New Family 2 capitulo 14
by creppylover
Summary: Adivinen quien es la nueva pareja de este fiiiiic ? :DDDD LEAN Y DESCUBRANLO


**ADIVINEN QUIEN SERA LA NUEVA PAREJITA DE HOY E ADELANTE X3 ELAN EL FIN :D DIO FIC XDDD mladita computadora ay que o sabe escribir bien D:**

* * *

**Cap14:la nueva pareja**

**-En El Garaje-**

Clare:_(entra al Garaje)q_ue hay chicos..

Laney:hola...

Corey:donde estabas?

Clare:oh en ningún lado_(ve a Kon en el sillón y se acerca)_oye Kon compre 2 boletos para ver em..son como niños 2 y pensé que tu querías ir conmigo

Kon:suena genial..

Clare:cool empieza a las 3..

Carrie:son las 2:34_(ve su reloj)_

Clare:bueno...mientras quieres ir a Blechys?, hay una oferta de papas con queso y ...

Kon:papas con queso!? O-O

Clare:eh si_(antes de que pudiera decir algo tomo a Clare denlos hombro y se la llevo a Blechys corriendo como Flash)_

Corey:eso fue raro...

Carl:porque invito a Kon?

**-Las chicas,Kin y Lenny hacen un FacePlam-**

Carrie:olvídenlo

Corey:no entiendo como les gustan las películas,son muy largas y aburridas,yo prefiero los trailers

**-En Blechys-**

Kon estaba comiendo papas con queso Como si fuera un maniático y todos lo veían con cara rara,mientras Clare comía algunas alitas

Kon:estas papá con queso son muy ricas

Clare:si las preparan con triple queso ahora

Kon:si son deliciosas!

Clare:_(ve su reloj)_vaya ya es muy tarde,hay que ir ya al cine

Kon:dejalo,el cine es un poco aburrido...

Clare:entonces que hago con ellos?_(dice mostrando los boletos)_

Kon:donalo a alguien que quiera ver esa película...

Clare:estaba pensando en tirarlos a la basura...pero bueno ya que lo dices_(se levanta va unas chicas les da los boletas ellas la miran confundida pero luego se les hiela la sangre al ver su mirada sombría que les decía"aceptenlos oh las mato" al ver sus miradas ella levanta la ceja y vuelve con Kon)_

Kon:vez?, no fue tan difícil

Clare:ya habías visto esa película 6 veces y ya no la querías ver porque te sabes toda la trama no? ¬_¬

Kon:ehhh...7.

Clare:Ah,no importa, de todos modos yo también la había visto con mi hermano

Kon:aun sigo sin creer que sean hermanos

Clare:es porque el es muuuuy...Feliz y colorido y yo soy seria y gris?

Kon:si...

Clare:yo sigo sin creer que tu y Kin sean hermanos

Kon:por?

Clare:porque el es algo listo y tu eres tan ,_(Kon la mía con una ceja levantada)_...este...un...eh...cool jejeje...

Kon:lo se el es el cerebrito y yo el galán_-presume_

Clare:ay ajá...

Kon:bueno quieres que caminemos un rato?

Clare:si!...es decir...si claro como sea deacuerdo...(_el ofrece su mano ella lo toma y se van)_

**(WALKIING IN THE PARK TRANSITION!)**

Kon:y bien?

Clare:y bien que?...

Kon:porque me invitaste?

Clare:_(se sonroja)_ que, no puedo estar un tiempo a solas contigo?!

Kon:ah ya veo ..(_le aprieta un cachete)_querías estar a solas conmigo ^^

Clare_(se sonroja mas)_no es eso!.._(se cruza de brazos)_

Kon:bueno y si hago esto?_(ella voltea y lo ve con una mirada de galán XD y brillos brillando alrededor de el mientras sonaba la cancion de soy sexy XDD)_Clare,dime porque me invitaste ?XD(_segundo después ella estaba arrodillada en el suelo golpeando el suelo con la mano varias veces mientras un humo salía de su cabeza)_oye estas bien?,sale humo de tu cabeza...

Clare:_(se levanta ya normal pero aun sonrojada)_..si estoy bien...ehem!..

Kon:..ahora me vas a decir porque me invitaste? :3_(pone una carita)_

Clare:si!,te diré que tu...!(_la palabra no sale de su boca y el la mira arceando una ceja)_..que tu me!..AAAAARRRGG!_!(se agarra la cabeza y se agacha al suelo mientras un aura oscura la rodeaba)_

Kon:..Clare estas bien?...

Clare:no,no puedo decirte que me gustas =_=u

...

...

Clare:O\\\O!_(se levanta de toda velocidad del suelo y toda sonrojada)_ehhhhh...

Kon:yo te gusto?..

Clare:ehhh...

Kom:te gusto yo?..

Clare:claro que si tonto!

Kon:Wow...y desde cuando te empece a gustar?

Clare:es vergonzoso =\\\=

Kon:Andale dime...por mi

Clare:esta bien...ehh ...fue cuando me rescataste de caerme de ese escenario en la feria...=3=

Kon:ah ya me acuerdo estabas anunciado la inauguración de la nueva montaña rusa,te resbalaste casi caíste del escenario hasta que te atrape no?

Clare:si...

Kon:wow...

Clare:entonces...que dices?...saldrías conmigo?_(es la primera vez que se veía así de nerviosa y se veía algo tierna sin esa mirada de asesina según Kon)_

Kon:bueno...eres la única que no me critica por mi gordura,y ademas me cuidas mucho..no molestas a mi hermano por no ser tan guapo como yo...X3

Clare:..¬_¬

Kon:ademas me puse un poco celoso cuando estaban hablando con esos chicos en el centro comercial

Clare:ademas de seguirnos también nos espiaron!?

kon:fue idea de Corey y Lenny! O.O_(dice poniéndose en pose de defensa temiendo lo que iba a hacer la chica)_

Clare:...ok... Y que mas?...

Kon:pueeeees...debo de admitir que...si me atraes un poco =3=...

Clare:y que dices?...

...

...

Kon:que si quiero salir contigo

Clare:..._(analiza otra vez la palabra y sonríe)_

Kon:vaya es la primera vez que te vemos sonreír de esa forma ^^

Clare:es que estoy...(_trata de buscar la palabra)_..uh...eh.._.(se rasca la cabeza)_

Kon:feliz?..

Clare:feliz!

Kom:dale un poco de azúcar a papá(_abre sus brazo y la abraza levantándola del suelo)_

Clare:jjijijiji _(lo abraza y pone su nariz contra la nariz de kon)_

Kon:y ahora donde quieres ir?_(la pone en arriba de su espalda,como caballito :3)_

Clare:pues estaba pensando en ir a la nueva montaña rusa del parque del diversiones!

Kon:no te despidieron de ahí por romperla?

Clare:oh cierto...

Kon:pues yo se a donde ir...

Clare:ah si?...

Kon:sip, tengo 2 boletos para ir a ver a Skrillex_(saca unos boletos de su bolsillo)_

Clare:cool...

Kon:al concierto!_(la sostiene fuerte y empieza a correr,pero en la mitad del camino se tropieza_  
_Con una piedra y Clare sale volando y cae al suelo)_

Clare:ay!...(_se sienta y se soba la cabeza,hasta que Kon le da un besito en la cabeza y la carga)j_ejejeje_(sonríe y se aferra al_  
_Cuello de Kon y el comienza a correr pero un poco mas lento)_

* * *

**ojala les hayagustado :DDD que? creia que la parea iba a ser corney o Larrie? pues NOO :DDD ya les dije que se espere hasta new family 3 :T...Y ESPERARAN 10 CAPITULOS MAS WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ :DDDD.**


End file.
